


'Pa'shlee'

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They break the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Pa'shlee'

**Author's Note:**

> According to [](http://princessofg.livejournal.com/profile)[**princessofg**](http://princessofg.livejournal.com/) *waves* *blows kiss*, "pa'shlee" is Russian for "Come on!" The prompt was "[ Sulu's really giving it to Chekov, and they break the goddamn bed.](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?view=21183100#t21183100)" I couldn't resist.

Title: Pa'shlee  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Chekov/Sulu  
Rating: NC-17  
Contents: Trilingual cursing, broken bed.  
Disclaimer: So not mine, no matter how many languages Chekov curses in.

 

"_Pa'shlee_," Pavel gasps, "_Pa'shlee_, hurry, fuck me, motherfucker, fuck me..." He's clinging to the bedframe with both white-knuckled hands, rocking back into Hikaru's thrusts, shouting and screaming so loud the Gamma shift Bridge crew must be able to hear them. Hikaru _hopes_ they can hear them, as he gasps and squeezes tighter on Pavel's hip and his wrist, holding him down, slamming into the clutching heat of his body.

Still, when Pavel drops his head and absolutely _howls_, sweat gleaming on his nape and between his shoulderblades, some faint echo of shame makes Hikaru's cheeks prickle, makes him hiss, "Jesus, Jesus, Pavel, shut up!" Which is unfair, he _knows_ it's unfair, because he doesn't let up at all, because he leans harder into Pavel so their sweat-slick skins slide as he keeps up the same frantic pace.

With an aggrieved snarl, Pavel squeezes around Hikaru so he gasps in throbbing shock. "_Idina'khuy_," Pavel snaps, and Hikaru probably wouldn't remember what that meant even if his brain weren't melting as heat flares up his spine, so he smacks Pavel's ass on general principles. Pavel flails a foot at him, but picking up his knee means Hikaru's next thrust rocks him further up the bed, and he keens and bucks, the most gorgeous wave going up his flush-dappled back as he groans, "Come on, cocksucker, Hikarushka, fuck me, _pendejo_, fuck me!"

Fuck, Hikaru _taught_ him that one, and red lights pulse behind his eyelids as he squeezes them shut and maybe the bed is shaking or rattling but he can't fucking care. "God, _you_," Hikaru gasps, a pathetic match for Pavel's eloquent cursing, feeling thinly fleshed bone creak under his hand as he slams it home as hard as he can, racing to keep up with Pavel, to outpace his own impending orgasm. There's a distant cracking sound but Pavel's loud throaty moan, the way he tosses his head up so his damp curls all bounce, that's much, much nearer, and Hikaru groans with him as he feels the pulsing ripples of Pavel's orgasm from the inside and knows he can let go--

\--and he pitches forward suddenly as rending plastic screams around him, as Pavel cries out "_Govno!_" and they're skidding onto the floor, the mattress half beneath them.

"The fuck?" Hikaru gasps, trying to shift his weight onto his own hip, breathless and palpitating and still _really fucking horny_, as he looks up at half of his black polymer bedframe. The other half is in pieces around them, all over the floor.

Pavel wriggles away, sits up under his arm, and starts laughing as Hikaru, still panting, pushes himself up on one elbow. Still laughing, Pavel spins around and knocks Hikaru onto his back amid the broken chunks that used to be Hikaru's bed, climbs onto him and strokes him with both hands as he shoves his tongue into Hikaru's mouth. Grabbing Pavel's hips, tilting his chin up to deepen the kiss, Hikaru forgets the carpet under his back and the mattress sideways beside him, forgets everything except Pavel straddling him, stroking him, kissing his soul out until he comes moaning into Pavel's mouth.

Pavel flops down onto him with the air of a job well done, and Hikaru slides his arms around Pavel's thin body, pressing hands onto his sweaty back to feel him breathe, to feel his heart pound down in unison with Hikaru's. He lies there covered by Pavel and surrounded by the wreckage of his bed, and about as soon as he can breathe again he starts laughing and listens to Pavel laugh with him.


End file.
